yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
(Shinto)Akuma Tetsu
Name Akuma Last Tetsu ImvuName Keizumai NickNames The Demons Child The Sun Age 19 Gender Male Height 6'3 Weight 208 Fighting Style Akuma ken(Devil_Fist) Shinto Gods Present (In YMRP) Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照), Amaterasu-ōmikami (天照大神／天照大御神?) or Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami (大日孁貴神) is a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." The meaning of her whole name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "the great august kami (Gama or God) who shines in the heaven". The Emperor of Japan is said to be a direct descendant of Amaterasu. Amaterasu, was born from the left eye socket of a male creator kami named Izanagi. Izanagi and his female companion Izanami are the original two kami. They joined together in union to c reate the entire cosmos, particularly the islands of Japan. Izinami died giving birth to the fire kami. Izinagi underwent a purification ritual after his mate's death; during th at ritual, Amaterasu was born from his eye socket. Amaterasu is, of all Shinto gods, most identified with Japan itself, which is known as the "Land of the Rising Sun." Amaterasu's image - the sun - appears on the Japanese national flag. Mini SUN Creates an mini Sun in the palm in his hands he then crushes the sun in his hands which releashes massive amounts of energy equalivent to 10 nuclear bombs being exploded at once in the same spot. "Dark Flames:'Akuma Can Produce Blackish Purple Flames From His Eyes. Flames that never stop burning unless He Puts Them Out. The Flames Can Even Devour Other Flames and other things(basically The Amaterasu). '"The '''Lino Doue:The user is able to devour the lives of humans and other beings such as god, other demons(oni's), etc. In addition, the bearers seem to have a lust for power as well(which basically means he wants to eat people and what not). One who uses the Lino Doue is able to absorb Chi and other abilities from those he devourer. '''Chi Blast: During his training Akuma Has Learned To Blast compressed Chi Outwards To Attack His Opponets.' Seal Releash: ': During The Time Spend Training Akuma Has Learned To Undo The Seal Placed On His Body. The Seal On Him Restricts Him From Using His Full Power, This Is Because His Body Is Not Yet Strong Enough To Handle It. Though Through The Trainning He Has Strenghten His Body Overall Allowing Him To Handle It Some What. Their Are Three Known Seal's Placed On Him Each Time One Is Undone He Gains Access To Some Of His Powers.' #1: The First Sealing When Undone Releashes His Pyshical Abilities And Mental Abilities. *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Immunity *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Jump *Supernatural Marksmanship *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Flight #'2: The Second Seal When Releash:' Allows Him To Use 25%-50%Of His Actual Power and through his training has given him control over his elemental Abilities. ' *Electrical Immunity *Electricity Manipulation *Electricity Mimicry/Fire Mimicry *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation. '#3: This Is Were It Gets Dangerous. Akuma Can Not Actually Remove This Seal. Unknown GOD MODE((God_Mode)): Akuma Like His Father Has The Ability To Transform Into There True Form and When In True Form Gain's An Almost Unmatched Power. Though Due To The Seals Akuma Can't Transform Competely But He Does Gain An Unbelieveable Amount Of Power though in this State Akuma Become Rather feral And Almost Completely Lose's Control Of HimSelf. Omnislayer:The user has powers that can kill any living being and slaughter entire races of even the most powerful entities. Users of this power have an unquenchable desire to kill and power which allows them to massacre beings who were previously thought to be unstoppable.((Omnislayer)). Absolute Speed Combat_Empowerment Counter '''One Man Army: '''This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters Weapons Of Choice The Rebellion Black and Sliver Allies/Enemies -Densuke , Keyth , Shira , Jason, Ra Allied With unknown Background Akuma when in The Shinto Relm Goes Into an Unstable State of mind Going For Being his normal self to Raging and get an strange urge to Eat Someone? This is due to His Natural Ability awakening when inside the shinto relm. This is also where Akuma Meets His Father"The Devourer" Kaguro. Amaterasu also turned Akuma into her champion. StatBook/Rap Sheet Roleplay Selection Approved By Category:Shinto